First Impressions
by Justicegirl66
Summary: A 10 year old Trucy comes home from school to find her dad in an awkward position with a woman. A four-shot proving first impressions are not always right
1. Trucy

This idea popped into my head a little while ago and I was considering putting it in Outside Of Court but then I decided to do it separate. This is done from Maya and Tucy's point of view because they are two of my favourite characters. This chapter is done from Trucy's point of veiw. Read, review and enjoy!

(Oh great rain) I said to myself annoyed that this bad day had gotten worse. I was half way through my half an hour walk back from school, going home would only take me 15 minutes but I knew Daddy wouldn't be there, I knew he would be at the Agency, he says it brings back memories of his lawyer days but I don't think that's it. Eventhough he lost his badge a year ago he still insists on keeping the once great Wright & co law offices now turned Wright Talent Agency, he won't tell me why, he just keeps saying 'coz', and when ne says that I know not to ask any further. You do not want to get involved in one of Daddy's lectures, one lasted for a whole 2 days! All this thinking had made me lose track of time and before I knew it I was standing outside the office doors. I tried turning the handle only to realise that it was locked. (That's strange, Daddy never lockes the door) I said to myself rummaging through my backpack for my keys. Not really in the mood to shout DADDY I'M HOME! I just walk into the office.

"Daddy what are you-" I start to say but I'm to horrified to finish. On the couch Daddy is sitting with a girl wearing a kimono and a weird necklace, her black hair tied into a top knot and tears are running down her face. Only problem is they are not just sitting there like normal people, the girl is lying on top of Daddy and they are kissing! They are so into it they don't even notice I'm there. What is Daddy doing! Thay girl is kissing him and he is letting her, more than that though Daddy lied to me, he promised me that he is not dating anyone but it is obvious by the way they are doing it they have known each other for a while. Soon I find tears running down my face. I run up to the girl and pull her hair hard enough to break up their kiss but not hard enough to hurt, she screams anyway.

"NICK! You said the door was locked" she shouts looking startled

"TRUCY! What are you-" says Dad not able to get his words out

I stare at them in disbelief, both are red in the face but don't seem ashamed of what they did. Straightening up Daddy trys to introduce me to top knot girl but I won't have it. He tries to tell me that they were friends when he was a lawyer and her name is Maya but angrey and untrusring I run out of the office and turn left. I run and run for 15 minutes until I reach home. I go into my room and hide under my bed not wanting to come out, when dad gets home he trys to explain again but I won't listen. I know the woman is here because I hear them talking late into the night and somewhere along the way I fall asleep. The next day I wake up early get dressed and have breakfast. Noticing that top knot girl is alseep on the couch. Still angry from the previous day and noticing the girls clothes on the unit I decide to hide them and then leave for school. I decide at tell my best friend Cassidy when I get there about what happenend from getting to the office yesterday to now.

"I think your jealous Truce" she says to me

"Why would I be jealous of HER" I say slightly annoyed that she thought that. Just before she could answer the bell for first lesson rings ;which is maths. (At least were in different sets so she can't give me a lecture of why I am 'Jealous') I say to myself

I'm not jealous of top knot girl, am I?


	2. Maya

Wow, three story's so far today and it's not even half 4. This chapter is from Maya's point of view of what Trucy stumbled on in the first chapter. I want to apologise in advance because I cannot write romantically to save my life. (Phoenix/Maya is in this chapter to pre-warn you)

Deciding that the only person I can talk to is Nick, I get tickets for the next train into LA and an hour later I turn up at his door, at least I think it's his door. It's defently the same building but it has a different name. I suddenly remember Nick lost his badge about a year ago but wonder why he called it the Wright Talent Agency of all things. I knock on the door hoping he doesn't mind the intrusion and a man opens the door, a man wearing a beanie and a sweater. It suddenly dawns on me that this man is Nick and I throw my arms around him telling him how much I've missed him.

"I've missed you to Maya, it's been lonely without you here" he says beckoning into what used to be the waiting room amd I sit down on the chair. He must have seen me looking around so he starts laughing

"My new 'boss' is a magician" he tells me "That's why the magic stuff". I nod and push some stuff off the couch so Nick can sit down. Remembering the reason I came I start to recount everything that's happened since I became the master.

"Now that Pearl's at school it's really lonley in Kurain Villiage and today especially I needed to be with someone" I say tears rolling down my face

Nick nods "It's been 5 years today hasn't it?" he laughs slightly "I wonder what she would say about the chanfge of profession" Nick starts telling me about everything that has happened since he lost his badge and soon I find myself staring into his eyes realising I never noticed how handsome he was... (What are you saying Maya, you're freinds he doesn't feel the same way about you) I say to myself but I can't seem to look away. Suddenly Nick stops talking and starts looking into my eyes! I start melting inside thinking he may feel the same way I feel but telling myself he doesn't. I start to lean forward desperately wanting for our lips to touch but knowing they never will but I continue to do so until our lisps touch. To my surprise he doesn't pull away and instead returns the kiss pulling me on top of him. We pull apart both needing to breathe and I realise that he likes me back. He stares up into my eyes and I stare down into his and our lips meet again. His bristles of his beard tickle my chin and I try desperately not to laugh knowing it would ruin the moment. We part again and he tells me that he locked the door and not to worry. We kiss again and I realise he tastes like grape, we are so lost in the moment we don't hear the door opening. suddenly my hair gets pulld hard and I scream, looking at the little girl staring at us in pure disgust

"NICK! You said the door was locked" I scream

"TRUCY! I can-" Nick starts looking embarrassed. I look at the girl and wonder who she is. Nick introduces me but the girl runs out of the office.

"Who was that?" I ask Nick

"Trucy, my daughter" he says telling about what happened. Then he sits up and puts on his coat "I ned to make sure she's ok, you can sleep at mine tonight" I nod getting up and putting on my jacket. The 15 minute walk went quicker than I expected it to and soon we were at Nicks house. He tells me to stay down here while he talkes to Trucy. A few minutes later he comes back down and we both sit down on the couch and talk for a bit.

"You can sleep on the couch" he says finaly and I nod. Before I get up to get changed he pins me to the coudh and kisses me again. My heart is racing as I change into my pajamas and settle down to sleep. When I wake up in the morning Nick is still asleep and I guessnby the time Trucy is at school. I sit up ready to get changed only to realise my clothes are missing. (Wherever they are I think Trucy has something to do with it) I think to myself. What does she have against me?


	3. Trips And Magic Tricks

A whole weeks gone by and top knot girl is still here. I hope she leaves soon because I can't avoid them forever. Daddys been making up lame excuses that the girls sister died 5 years ago and that she's a spirit medium or something but I can tell he's lying from a mile off. For the past week I've had to eat take outs because I resfuse to sit at the table with a lier and a girl who smoched Daddy. And to make matters worse according to my friend I'm jealous that Daddy is spending more time with Little Miss Top Knot than me! Seriously that's insane. I sit up in bed realising I've overslept and I'm late for school but I'm to tired to move so I'll just deal with it tomorrow. I turn back over and put my head under the covers hoping that it will somehow make HER go away, unfortunately that doesn't happen and insted of top knot girl going home I get a lying Daddy on my bed. I wriggle further under hoping he would get the message but as always it's to much to ask.

"Truce you can't ignore me forever" he says with a sigh "I didn't know that was going to happen and I would have told you, I promise." He pulls the covers of my head and covers my eyes with my hat.

"Promise?" I manage to choke out

"Promise" he says with a sincere smile. I sit up in bed and dad tells me that he'll tell school I'm ill today, I nod happily and jump up noticing I went to sleep with my clothes on. Running up to and opening my bedroom door I turn and smile at dad,

"I still don't want her here though" I say, fighting back a laugh athow funny Daddy's sad face looks. In my rush toget out of dads way I trip over the wire from the table light and scratch all of my knee. Top knot girl; who was pigging out on my food; rushes over to me and helps me to the couch.

"Are you ok?"she asks me in a sincere tone, picking up a plaster out of the cupboard and putting it on my grazed knee. I nod, fighting back the tears which would have been pouring down my face hsd it been Daddy.

"It's ok to cry you know, I won't judge" the truthfulness of her voice made me feel safe so I lean against her chest and let the tears pour out. She rubs my back until I choke out the last sob. I sit up to find them both smiling at me and I'm not quite sure how to react. Was I wrong about her? I asked myself and I find myself unable to not smile back. They both seem happy so Daddy and top kn.. no Daddy and Maya kiss again and I realise she's not so bad. I feel so happy that I even show her my new magic trick were I pull unpoped popcorn out of my magic panties and use an apple to pop it. After a few hours of me trying to teach Maya a magic trick she finally gets the hang of it.

"Do you want to grab a burger?" she asks me

"I prefer noodles" I say

"Well then we'll have to have noodle burgers" she says with a smile

"Maya, please don't corrupt my daughter" Daddy shouts from another room which makes us both laugh

"I will Nick don't worry" Maya laughs. At that moment I suddenly realise mabye having a Mummy won't be so bad.


	4. Memories

"And that's what what happened whe me and Trucy first met" I said finishing recounting our first few weeks together

"So the 'Amazing Trucy' who can make friends with anyone, including a tree, hated someone" said Apollo faining shock

"STRANGE!" said Widget

"Shut up Polly!" said an annoyed Trucy

"So you and Mr Nick do have feelings for each other" said Pearl with a smile

"I guess" I said sheepishly

"For some reason I can't imagine that" said Athena. I looked around seeing everyone else minus Trucy nodding

"Can you not" said Nick standing up. I instantly knew what he was going to do and for the first time in ages we let our lips touch. Trucy and Pearls smile, Athena starts to tear up and Apollo makes vomiting noises

"Shut up Polly!" Trucy shouts, throwing her magic panties at him, making him turn red and run out of the room. Like Trucy at first I didn't like her because she seemed spoilt and wanted everything her way but now she's so funny and amazing and a great friend about. It seems like the old saying is right, first impressions are not always right.


End file.
